


Aftermath

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The divide between "knowing" and "experiencing" is vast indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Authors choice, any, barely surviving_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

War is hard.

He knew it intellectually, but living it gives it a whole different perspective. The perspective of friends lost, hometown damaged and torn even if the _physical_ side is put down as earthquake damage, and his own injuries.

Physically, it's only some scars, a limp he hardly notices because Unohana-taichou is an excellent healer. Spiritually, he's battered and torn and he has to lock down his reiatsu all the time because it's _so much_ and Hollows aren't hardly a challenge, not even Menos (which come through more often, now, because Aizen had encouraged their creation in Hueco Mundo), and Soul Society is too busy trying to put itself back together for him to bother anyone for a good spar.

They say he survived, and it's something to be proud of.

He wonders, sometimes, if it wouldn't have been better to go down fighting.


End file.
